


Enchanted

by sendcatnipmadam



Series: Kingdom Hearts Re:Tellings [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, POV Alternating, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25023409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sendcatnipmadam/pseuds/sendcatnipmadam
Summary: Dreaming of a Happily Ever After, Ventus falls in love with Prince Sora, and is betrothed to marry him the next day. Meanwhile Sora's half brother and sorcerer Vanitas, is furious knowing that the wedding would lead to Sora taking the throne as king of Scala ad Caelum. To prevent this, Vanitas tricks Ventus by pushing him down a well, transporting him to a different world known as Shibuya. Stumbling through the vast, intimidating city, Ventus is taken in by Riku, a down on his luck actor who is still recovering from the ghosts of his past.
Relationships: Riku/Ventus (Kingdom Hearts), Roxas/Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Kingdom Hearts Re:Tellings [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954408
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a parody of the Disney Channel movie "Enchanted"! (duh)  
> Hope you enjoy reading!

Once upon a time, in a far away land, stood a kingdom known as Scala ad Caelum. A grand, prosperous kingdom of happy subjects, who awaited eagerly for the coronation of their next king. The inheritance of the throne was stuck between two princes. Vanitas, a cold and mysterious young man, notorious for his frightening skill in sorcery, and his younger half-brother Sora, who was cheerful and outgoing, a polar opposite of Vanitas. 

Following Caelum family tradition, the crown would've gone to Vanitas, the older sibling, but a will left behind from the previous king Gula implied that Sora, who is a blueblood unlike Vanitas, may still have a chance to be the heir. According to the decree, Sora must find a fiancee by the summer solstice, which is when the coronation takes place. 

Despite the solstice only being a few days away, Vanitas feared for his position and his power, knowing the incredible social skill Sora possessed. After all, if the boy could make a friend out of any stranger he meets, it certainly wouldn't take long for him to find some person from the streets to except his hand in marriage. Determined to keep his rightful place on the throne, Vanitas would seek aid from the dark arts to give the impulsive blueblood a temporary distraction.

Summoning an army of Heartless, Vanitas entrusts the task of keeping Sora occupied to his loyal servant Roxas, who is to use the Heartless to lure Sora away from the kingdom, keeping him away just long enough until the solstice passes, and he is no longer able to find someone to marry. Roxas ventures out to the edge of the kingdom, and soon enough word of these legendary Eaters of Hearts reached the castle. Unable to turn down the rising threat against his subjects, Sora leads a crusade to eradicate the Heartless, all according to Vanitas' plan.


	2. The Boy Who Dreams of True Love

_When you meet someone_

_Who was meant for you,_

_'Fore two can become one_

_There is something you must do_

Twilight Forest was as lively and peaceful as usual. Ventus loved strolling through the summer scenery after a long trip back from Scrooge's market. The gold-orange sunlight seeping through the lush green bundles of branches. The cool breeze brushing through his hair, soft enough that it wouldn't drown out his voice as he sang.

_Do you pull each other's tails?_

_Do you feed each other seeds?_

_No, there is something sweeter_

_Everybody needs_

Not even the chatter of evening birds and high droning of the cicadas were louder than Ventus, who happily continued his short, silly song about what he wished for day and night the most.

_I've been dreaming of a true love's kiss_

_And a prince I'm hoping comes with this_

_That's what brings ever-aftering so happy_

_And that's the reason we need lips so much_

_For lips are the only things that touch_

_So to spend a life of endless bliss_

_Just find who you love through true love's kiss!_

And there it was. Cottage sweet cottage. It wasn't much, but it was all Ventus had. As he was approaching the entrance, he noticed smoke coming out of his chimney, along with the smell of something cooking. What was even more surprising was that his door was open. Had someone gotten into his house? A hint of excitement rose in Ventus. As far as he knew, he was the only person living in this vast, deep forest, which meant that whoever was inside was probably lost and was looking for a new house, kind of like Goldilocks and the Three Bears! 

Taking a deep breath and smoothing out his hair to make a good impression, Ventus walked inside. To his confusion, it seemed that there was no one to be seen. Ventus looked around, wondering who might be inside his house.

"Hello?" he called. "Anyone here? Don't be afraid! I'll gladly welcome anyone into _mrrrph!"_

Something soft had landed on Ventus' face, almost knocking him off of his feet. He pulled the thing off of his face and laughed with relief, as the thing in question was his best friend Chirithy. 

"Welcome home, Ven!" Chirithy mewed. 

Ventus cuddled his little companion. "How did you get in, you little goofball?" 

"Through the window." Chirithy pointed at the open window doors. 

"Of course!" Ventus facepalmed himself in embarrassment. "I knew I was forgetting something! In that case, were you the one who opened the door?" 

Chirithy nodded. "It was to let the others in. Needed all the help I could get to make your welcome back supper!"

Hopping out of Ventus' arms, Chirithy lead him to the kitchen, and Ventus gasped, seeing a bunch of forest animals working with the food. A raccoon was stirring a soup inside a large crock pot, with beavers feeding the flames underneath and fanning with their tails. Occasionally some birds and Moogles would fly in dropping herbs and ingredients into the broth. Two otters were washing and drying the dishes, and a buck transported the dried dishes to their cupboards. 

"For me?" Ventus gasped. "Thank you! All of you!" 

Chirithy hopped on top of the table with a proud look on his face. "It's the least we could do, Ven! Come on and eat. We made your favorite: minestrone soup!" 

As Ventus went to sit down, two Moogles flew over to serve him a bowl. 

"Smells delicious!" he told the critters, who all puffed out their chests at the compliment. Ventus dug into the soup as Chirithy prodded into his satchel. 

"So whatcha brought back this time?" he asked. 

"Ah, nothing much," Ven said through bites. "Just more books. One about stargazing, one about gardening, oh, and more fairy tales as well."

"More, huh?" Chirithy's ears perked up. "What are they about?" 

Ventus pulled a book called "Sleeping Beauty" out of the satchel. 

"This one is about a princess, I believe."

"Huh." Chirithy tilted his head. "You sure enjoy a lot of fairy tales about princesses."

"Do I?" Ventus studied the book cover, which showed a beautiful young woman sleeping in a bed, with a handsome looking man leaning in towards her serene face, lips puckered for a kiss. It reminded him of Snow White, which featured a similar situation. 

"Not that there's anything wrong with that," Chirithy continued. "But all the stories you're drawn to have a certain pattern to them. That being about a woman who meets a prince, they fall in love, get married, and they live happily ever after."

"That's not true," Ventus insisted. "I don't always read about that. I sometimes read other things, like Alice in Wonderland, Peter Pan, Tom Thumb..."

"There's also Cinderella, Beauty and the Beast, Rapunzel, The Princess and the Frog, Snow White, The Princess and the Pea, The Twelve Dancing Princesses-" 

"Okay, okay," Ven interrupted. "So maybe a lot of my books have a common theme in them. So what?"

Chirithy twiddled with his paws. "You were also singing that song about 'true love's kiss'..."

Ventus almost choked on his soup. "Y-y-you _heard me_ _?"_

"Well, yeah. We could hear you from outside since you were pretty loud."

A wave of heat rushed through Ventus' body as he buried his face in the book. He'd been so caught up in his fantasies from the years of solitude that it didn't occur to them that he wasn't the only thing in the forest with ears.

"Hey, why are you so embarrassed?" Chirithy asked. "It was a pretty catchy song. And you have such a nice voice!"

Ventus took a deep breath and sighed. "It's not that. It's just...really lonely out here, you know?" 

"You're not alone, Ven. You have us!" The forest creatures nodded in confirmation.

Ventus reached over to scratch behind Chirithy's ear. "I know, and I'm grateful for that, but..."

He shook his head, hugging the book close to his chest. 

"I want to see other people. Not just that, a person who I make a big connection with. A connection so special that it brings us closer to keep each other company, to make each other happy, and hold each other close and promise to spend the rest of our lives together just like...like..."

"Like those fairy tales you read," Chirithy finished. 

Ventus nodded. Chirithy hopped onto his lap, giving him a reassuring pat. 

"I understand. I'm sure you'll get your true love's kiss one day. And a prince that goes with it."

The forest animals chattered and grunted in encouragement, huddling close to him to show him their support. Ventus smiled, placing the book down to give his friends pats on the head.

"Thanks, everyone. You make the loneliness a little less painful." 

Once Ventus finished eating his soup, he went to the sink to wash off his bowl. 

While reaching for the wash rag, a bunch of birds flew around his head, chattering frantically. 

"Hey, hey! What's wrong?" 

"Monsters, kupo!" the Moogles wailed. "Shadows are attacking the woods, kupo!"

Just as they had said that, Ventus spotted a bunch of strange shadows moving around the trees outside of his window. 

"What in the-"

Suddenly, there was a crash, followed by frightened squeals and hisses. Ventus rushed into the living room, where the animals were scuffling around the room with strange black creatures. At the sight of Ventus, a couple of them turned on him, and he flinched back once he had a good look at them. They were twitchy and insect-like, with lantern yellow eyes burning into him. 

"S-stay back!" he tried to yell, but only came out as a squeak as his voice cracked from fear. 

The monsters lashed out at Ventus, but the buck swooped in to knock them back with his antlers. 

"Over here Ven!" Chirithy called from outside. Snapping out of his shock, Ventus dashed out of the door, him and Chirithy mounting on the buck's back and riding into the woods. As they rode through, the forest seemed darker than usual, as the trees were swarmed with shadows, their eyes gleaming menacingly like will-o-wisps in the dark. Several lunged at the buck, who dodged hastily as Ventus and Chirithy clung on for dear life.

The further they rode, the more the shadows increased in numbers, until finally a large pillar of shadows rose from the ground, blocking their path. The pillar charged quicker than expected, knocking both the buck and Ventus over. Trying to scramble to his feet, Ventus saw the pillar leering towards him.

"Run! Save yourself!" Ven shouted at the buck. "You too, Chirithy!"

"No way I'm leaving you!" Chirithy protested. 

But before both could react, the pillar swelled, ready to jump at its prey. 

"VEN!" Chirithy screamed, but he was powerless to stop the pillar from rushing at Ventus, who screamed and shielded his eyes.

He braced for impact, but nothing came. Instead, he heard the sound of metal slicing through the air, along with tiny shrieks of pain. Ventus opened his eyes to find a human figure standing between him and what was left of the monster pillar. He wore a brilliant red cape, with shining gold armor underneath. His large iron sword was pointed at the creatures.

"Cursed Heartless!" he shouted. "How dare you disturb this peaceful forest and threaten my kingdom! Go back to the abyss where you came from!"

With a battle cry, he charged at the Heartless, taking them out one by one with amazing speed and strength. Ventus watched in amazement as he even used magic to destroy the shadows with fire and lightning, ridding them within seconds. Before he knew it, Red Cape had vanquished all of the Heartless around them. Crimson cape fluttering, the rescuer turned towards Ventus, sheathing his sword and brushed himself off with a pearly white smile. 

"That. Was. _Amazing!"_ Chirithy cheered, scampering towards the hero. 

"Fear not, small creature!" Red Cape declared. "Your Prince Sora has arrived just in time!"

 _Prince?_ Ventus perked up at the introduction. 

As his savior strode towards him, Ventus was able to get a better look at him. He seemed to be around his age, with spiky brown hair and ocean blue eyes. He was quite good looking, and the way he carried himself so confidently while keeping a friendly air, Ventus couldn't help but see him as a Prince Charming that was brought to life from one of his storybooks. 

"Are you alright, friend?" Sora asked, pulling Ventus out of his thoughts as he offered a hand. 

"Ah, er, yes," Ventus stammered. "I'm Ventus. Thank you for saving me." 

He took the Prince's hand, appreciating the firm grip it gave. 

"Pardon me asking, but did you say Prince?"

"I did," Sora confirmed. "Are you not a citizen of Scala ad Caelum?"

"Not really. I've always lived here in Twilight Forest."

"Lived here you say...?" The Prince tilted his head, clearly thinking about something, then suddenly yelled, "A- _ha!"_

Sora pulled Ventus closer, clasping his hand with both of his. Ventus could see the excitement twinkling in his eyes, making his smile shine even brighter. 

"Of course, you're that voice I heard singing earlier! That's what brought me here!"

Once again, Ventus' face became flushed with heat. Just how many people had heard him? 

"Why so flustered?" Sora laughed. "That was the most beautiful singing I've ever heard! If I wasn't drawn to your wonderful voice, I might've never been able to save you from those Heartless!"

"You could almost say," Chirithy kicked in, "you two were _destined_ to meet!"

Sora placed a hand on Ventus' face, smiling tenderly.

"If running into the most beautiful boy I've ever laid eyes upon through his song isn't destiny, I don't know what is."

Ventus' heart pounded against his chest, and a wide grin grew upon his lips. Chirithy complimenting his singing was one thing, but this attractive young man-a _prince,_ no less-stating pretty much the same thing after rescuing him triggered a different reaction within him. This warm, lofty feeling that made him want to soar was without a doubt love at first sight. 

"You said that you weren't a citizen of Scala, right?" Sora asked. "Well, that changes tomorrow! When the clock strikes noon, we shall be married, and you will join me to rule as kings together!"

Ventus' eyes widened, unable to believe what he had just heard. 

"T-t-t- _tomorrow_ _?"_ Chirithy cried. "Are you sure?"

"Of course I am!" Sora didn't take his eyes away from Ventus. "And everyone will be invited, even your animal friends, if you want! Every living creature shall witness our fated union! I can tell at a glance, that you are a kind, loving person, and I'm sure they will love you as my fellow ruler! What do you say, Ventus?"

Regardless of Sora's question, Ventus wouldn't have changed his answer. 

"I say, yes! I accept your proposal, Prince Sora! And as your fiancee, I want you to call me Ven. Chirithy, go and tell the others!"

"Roger!" Chirithy turned to Sora and bowed. "It was an honor meeting you, Your Highness!" 

And with that he dashed off to deliver the news.

"Alright, Ven! Then it's settled!" 

Sora put his fingers in his mouth and whistled, summoning a large Chocobo. When it knelt, Sora stepped aside for Ventus. 

"After you, my love."

Ventus could barely contain his excitement. Other than the steed being a giant bird instead of horse, his entire life was mimicking that of a fairy tale, prince, wedding, and all! He mounted on the saddle, blushing when Sora mounted behind him and wrapped his arms around him to take the reins. With a crack, the Chocobo flapped its wings as dashed off towards the kingdom. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's all I've got for now! After my first two fics being one-shots, I figured I should go for something longer. Stay tuned for the next chapters!


	3. The Half-Blood's Servant

Roxas skimmed the horizon above Twilight Forest, highly impressed by not only the destruction the Heartless left behind, but also the time it took for Sora and his party to eradicate them. He had to give it to Sora-the boy may be nothing a dense, pampered blueblood, but when it came to fighting for the sake of what he cared about, he excelled in that the most. 

To the west he spotted what looked like a chimney sticking out from the trees. 

_That's strange,_ he thought. Since when were there people living outside of the kingdom? Out in the middle of this forest, no less. 

He hopped to the ground and headed towards the location. The chimney belonged to a small, plain cottage. The door was wide open, with one of its hinges broken, and Roxas went inside, the entire place was in disarray. Furniture and ceramics were knocked over and broken. Books had fallen from their shelves with pages torn out and scattered around. The floor and walls were covered in scratches, probably from a bunch of animals. By the looks of it, this damage was pretty recent, meaning that someone had lived in this house. But who?

Roaming into a hallway, Roxas jumped when he saw a figure right beside him. When he realized it was just a reflection in a mirror, Roxas relaxed, examining himself in the dusty glass. He hated how he looked freakish enough to make even himself flinch at his own reflection. He studied his silver hair and mismatched eyes, one a dull blue and the other an amber so bright it appeared to give an unsettling glow in the dark. If this is what he looked like to the average stranger, then no wonder most reactions he had gotten were somewhere between surprise, fear, or even disgust. He shook his head, reminding himself that those peasants wouldn't matter once his master Vanitas is crowned King. The sooner he returned to his Prince, the better. 

While lost in thought, Roxas heard a soft shuffle behind him and a familiar hissing sound. He turned to see a Neoshadow crouching, a position that gave away that it was ready to pounce. 

"Stop right there," he commanded, placing a hand on the hilt of his dagger. "Have you forgotten your leader?"

The Neoshadow's antennae twitched at the warning, but didn't change its stance. Instead, the Heartless lunged at Roxas, claws bared. The monster managed to graze his temple before he dodged out of the way. The Neoshadow whipped around ready to attack again, its blue veins pulsing and yellow eyes gleaming malevolently. Roxas sighed, wiping the blood from his head and unsheathing both of his daggers. The last thing he wanted to deal with right now was a Heartless gone rogue. He remembered Vanitas' warning about Heartless who rebel against their commanders.

_Even the slightest hint of weakness or vulnerability will make them turn on you at the drop of a hat,_ he had said. 

Roxas cursed himself, realizing that his moment of vulnerability was when was he was acting self-conscious like some insecure housewife. This time he was ready when the Neoshadow charged at him again, slashing at its underbelly to knock it down. Before the Neoshadow could scramble back to its feet, Roxas plunged both daggers into its head and chest. The creature shrieked and thrashed about, clawing at Roxas' arms but leaving no mark due to the armor. Its body then went still and dissipated in a cloud of black smoke.

Sheathing his daggers, Roxas decided that that was enough for one day when the spot where he was scratched started to throb with pain. He summoned a Dark Corridor and walked through, eager to return to his master. 

* * *

When Roxas stepped out of the portal, he froze once the first thing he saw was Vanitas' cold, blood red glare. He knew that look more than anyone else-it was a sign that Roxas had screwed something up.

Badly. 

Roxas didn't try to say anything, for Vanitas was not one who accepted excuses. All he did was kneel on one knee as Vanitas spoke. 

"Were you watching Sora when he was out?" His unnervingly calm tone sent chills through Roxas' spine. 

"No, Master," he answered, trying to keep his voice as steady as possible. 

"I figured as much. Otherwise you would've noticed the guest he had brought back from the Forest."

_Guest?_ Roxas swallowed as Vanitas showed him a magic mirror, revealing Prince Sora dismounting his Chocobo and helping down another boy with fluffy blonde hair and deep green eyes. 

_"I saved poor Ven from a Demon Tower!"_ Vanitas quoted in a scarily good impression of his brother. _"Now he will join my hand in marriage tomorrow by noon!"_

"What?" Roxas blurted out loud. "B-but where did he come from? What was that boy doing in the for-"

Roxas stopped himself, remembering the small cottage he'd had found. The anxiety increased his heartbeat, worsening the throbbing in his head. 

"How Sora managed to find this...this _nobody_ is irrelevant," Vanitas continued. "What matters is that you failed the task that I had given you. A simple one, at that. Do you have anything to say, Roxas?"

Roxas hung his head in shame. "There is nothing I can say to change the fact that I have failed you, Master."

When he spotted the shadow of Vanitas' hand raised, Roxas stiffened, bracing for his master to strike him, only for the Prince's fingers to gently brush his face and move up to the scratches. 

_"Cura,"_ Vanitas said, and the warm green glow of his spell flowed from his fingertips, sealing the cuts and numbing the pain. Vanitas then moved his hand down to Roxas' chin, lifting it up so that their eyes could meet. 

"It's true that your ineptitude has put my birthright in jeopardy," he said, "but I suppose I too am at fault for my own hubris, which lead to my overestimation of you and a bunch of mere demons." 

The Prince's words stung. Despite having shifted the blame onto himself, it was obvious that from his icy gaze and wording that Vanitas was very disappointed in Roxas, and if there was anything Roxas hated more than failure, it was letting his master down. 

"Please, Master," he begged. "Let me make up for my incompetence. Surely it isn't too late to stop the wedding?"

"Indeed it isn't," Vanitas agreed, pointing back to the blonde in the mirror. "And you will assist me in getting rid of him for good." 

Roxas' eyes widened, both in hope and surprise. 

"Despite my failure, you still trust me to work to with you?"

In response, Vanitas cupped his hand on Roxas' cheek, a tiny smile tugging at his lips.

"My dear Roxas," he purred. "Of course I'll allow my only loyal servant to remain at my side. Who else will help me claim my rightful place on the throne?"

The ice in his eyes had melted away, leaving a warm scarlet glint that Roxas couldn't resist. Before he knew it, he was pulled into a kiss, and he sank into the softness of his master's lips. Everything to remind him of why he chose this life was right here, in this very moment. Soon, he could have more of this in the future once Vanitas is finally crowned King of Scala ad Caelum, and he will ask to rule by his side for the rest of their lives.

Once Vanitas pulled away, he informed Roxas about his newly constructed plan, one that this time would ensure that Prince Sora and Ventus' wedding doesn't come to be. As they set off to place the scheme into motion, Roxas vowed to himself that no matter what, he would work harder to emerge from his position as servant of a half-blood prince to the husband of a true king. 

And only then would he get his happy ending. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Vanitas has red eyes in this AU because I said so.  
> Also Roxas has silver hair and heterochromia for...reasons.  
> Heheheh.


	4. A World of No Happily Ever Afters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooo boy, this was a lengthy one to make. Strap in, folks. The fun starts here!

Ventus gazed into the large vanity mirror in awe. He gazed at himself, admiring what the stylists had done to groom his wayward hair. His eyes moved to his newly tailored outfit as he felt the soft white material on his golden trimmed coat. The silky, evergreen cloak draped down to his feet and fanned out behind him. Finally, he stared at the gilded wedding crown in his hands, glittering beneath the light. He slowly and daintily placed it upon his head and studied the reflection.

 _His_ reflection. 

Despite the fact he had been sitting here gawking at a mirror for quite a while, Ventus couldn't help but think about how...unreal it felt. About how all this styling and grooming was for a real wedding.

 _His_ wedding to a _real_ prince.

Of a _real_ kingdom.

In one hour the ceremony would begin, he would be walking down that aisle to marry his royal groom, and together they would say their vows and seal their joint fates as husbands through a kiss. True Love's Kiss. 

And to think, it was only yesterday he was living in a little old cottage in the middle of a vast forest. Ventus was sure that before he knew it, he would wake up from a long running dream, and he would return to his boring, lonely life. But whenever squeezed his eyes shut and opened them again, he still saw his adorned self. He slapped himself, pinched himself, clicked the gilded high heels of his polished leather boots, but no, everything up to now was far from an illusion. 

After all these years of reading and dreaming and wishing away, Ventus was finally going to have his Happily Ever After, just like all those fairy tales. 

His ecstatic train of thought was interrupted by a knock on the door. 

"Lord Ventus, are you ready?" a young man's voice called. 

"Yes, I am!" Ventus answered as he stood up to carefully brush himself off. 

When the door opened, Ventus couldn't help but yelp when he saw the boy's face. There was nothing ugly about him, but his stark silver hair and yellow and blue eyes made him come off as...abnormal. Didn't help that his expression was etched into a scowl. 

"I'm sorry," Ventus stammered. "That was rude of me."

The stranger's frown didn't deepen or lessen when he spoke.

"I've been sent to escort you. If you're done with preening yourself over there, we should go now."

Without waiting for a response, the escort turned his back and headed back towards the door without another word. He didn't seem the slightest bit bothered by Ventus' reaction. After having spent a whole day with with Sora's bright personality, Ventus was put off by his rather aloof behavior. The escort turned his head and gave an impatient glare. 

"Well? Are you coming?" 

"Oh! Uh, yes, umm," Ventus inched towards him, trying to find the right words. "What is your name?" 

The escort raised an eyebrow, as if Ventus had asked a strange question. 

"Why do you need to know?"

"Well I need to call you you something, don't I? It'd be impolite to not ask."

For a split second, the escort's frown gave away, but returned to its initial expression before Ventus could read the change, turning away with a snort. 

"To someone like you, I'm nobody. Now follow me, if you please."

 _To someone like me?_ Ventus was quite perplexed from this answer, but decided not to pry further and left after him. If he didn't want to give away his name, than it couldn't be helped. Ventus shook off the lingering negativity from the escort's words and focused on what was really important. Looking happy and handsome for his beloved Prince Sora. 

When they walked outside, Ventus' heart skipped a beat when he saw a carriage waiting for them. 

_Just like Cinderella,_ he thought giddily. _I really am in a fairy tale!_

They climbed in and with a crack of the driver's whip they were off. Ventus stuck his head through the window curtains, eager to take in the passing view of the entire kingdom, as he was only familiar with its outskirts. He was in complete awe as the buildings grew bigger and grander the further they headed towards the center. Bystanders among the streets ooh'd and aah'd at the passing cart. Occasionally Ventus could hear several people point directly at him and talk amongst each other.

"That must be the Prince's fiancee!"

"Did you see him?" 

"Ah, he looks so pretty!" 

"I'm jealous of him..."

Ventus sat back, feeling that any second he would drown in all the attention. He glanced at his escort, who still had that frown on his face while twirling one of the rings on his fingers. 

"Is something bothering you?" he asked, attempting to make some idle chatter.

"Nothing that you should be concerning yourself with," the escort answered, not even looking up. 

Ventus pursed his lips, but wasn't ready to give up him yet. 

"I know, but this whole time you looked troubled. I thought that maybe you needed someone to talk about it."

The boy's fist clenched, and he finally looked up at Ventus with the harshest sneer yet. 

"Look," he snapped, "I never asked for your damn pity. You know, for some _stray_ that the blueblood so happened to pick up, you sure like to act like pompous like those aristocratic brown-noses." 

Ventus winced, taken aback by his biting words. He opened his mouth to counter his insult, but his mind was clouded in self-doubt. Perhaps he was right-Ventus hasn't even gotten married and officially crowned yet, and already he was letting the fame get to his head. Suddenly he felt even more like a foreigner in a faraway land. If only Chirithy were here to cheer him up...

Wait a minute. 

_"Chirithy!"_ Ventus shouted suddenly, causing the escort to jump. 

"Good gods!" he cursed. "What is it now?"

"I forgot about Chirithy! He and the others were supposed to be here!"

The escort narrowed his eyes in disbelief. "Wait, there are others?" 

"They're my friends! Chirithy should be around here somewhere with them right now. Surely you've seen them? He's this small, and has grey fur with stripes."

"Grey fur...? Oh, you mean those animals." He shook his head. "Of course they're your friends. Sorry, but animals are prohibited unless they are council approved."

"But...Sora said I could invite him. Surely his word counts, right?"

The escort smirked. "If he was a king, yes. But he is merely a prince. Thus, no animals. However, Mr. Wallace was kind enough to have them stay in his menagerie."

Ventus sighed dejectedly. At least he knew they were safe and sound in a secure place. He tried to restore the optimism and excitement he'd had felt, but his train of thought was interrupted by the carriage slowing to a halt. 

"Looks like we're here," the escort noted. "Your destiny awaits, Lord Ventus." 

The mocking tone sent a pang of irritation through Ventus, but he kept his mouth shut once the door opened. Whatever reason this guy had for antagonizing him, Ventus refused to let it ruin his wedding day. To prove that, he stood straight and flashed a smile when he strolled outside after the escort. Despite his humble background, Ventus decided to make himself look as dignified and proper as possible to the audience, keeping his eyes forward and chest out.

Then he lost his footing on the steps and fell over. 

The impact when he hit the ground was softer than he expected it be, as it was covered in a sheet of snow and dead leaves. When he looked up, he was no longer in the kingdom. He was back in Twilight Forest, with the day suddenly switched to night and the heat of summer dropping to a cold winter. He realized in a panic that someone else was supposed to be with him. Someone important. He looked around frantically but they were no where to be seen. The combination of chilly air and tears stung his eyes as fear and grief built up in his throat and burst out as he cried for the person's name in desperation.

"Ventus!"

Ventus' eyes snapped open. He was back at the kingdom, with the summer sun still shining on his back. 

Did he somehow get knocked out from the fall? 

While gathering his bearings he realized that what he was lying on top of was not the ground, but his escort. 

"Uwah! I'm so sorry!" Ventus scrambled off, a flushing with embarrassment when he noticed several bystanders had seen them. "I'm not used to walking in heels." 

"It really shows," the escort grumbled, picking himself up. 

"Are you alright, Roxas?" Ventus asked, attempting to look for any injuries he might've caused. 

"I'm fine...wait," Roxas paused, as if realizing something. "How do you know my name?"

Ventus blinked. "Didn't you tell me?" 

"I'm pretty sure I didn't." Roxas looked like he was going to say something else, but another person spoke. 

"You've arrived at last, Ventus."

Ventus nearly did a double take when he saw a young man who looked eerily similar to Sora, only he was dressed in dark, had darker hair, and eyes like rubies. As he approached Ventus noticed Roxas changing his posture to that of a subservient knight, signing that this man was of royalty. The man bowed to Ventus and gave a side smile. 

"I am Prince Vanitas, your fiancee's half-brother. So pleased that we could finally meet on this special day."

He turned to Roxas, whose demeanor had completely changed. Even his grumpiness was replaced by a statuesque expression. 

"I will take care of Ventus from here on out," Vanitas said. "My brother is waiting for you in the tower."

"Yes, Master." Roxas bowed and went inside. 

"So you're Vanitas," Ventus said. "Sora told me about you." 

Vanitas tilted his head nonchalantly. "It would be strange if he didn't, wouldn't it? I hope my servant Roxas didn't give you too much trouble."

Ventus hesitated, not wanting to badmouth his escort despite his poor attitude. "Well, maybe a little."

"Don't mind it too much. He was always an envious type." 

_To someone like you, I'm nobody._ Those words echoed in Ventus' mind and he nodded in understanding. He didn't ask what Roxas could be envious about, but he could definitely make a good guess on what it was. Because of that, he felt a small bit of sympathy for the servant.

 _Perhaps one day, he'll find his happily ever after, too,_ he thought. 

Vanitas beckoned Ventus to follow him, and they passed through a gateway into a large garden that was about five times the size of Ventus' cottage. Rows of daisies, roses, marigolds, and tulips attracted numerous butterflies and bumblebees. Chattering birds splashed around in multiple birdbaths. Marble statues of animals and warriors were set around the place, and in the direct center was a large fountain with lions and griffins spewing water from their stony mouths. 

"So pretty," Ventus breathed. Vanitas didn't respond and only observed Ventus' wonder intently, almost like he was trying to read him. 

"I suppose a sight like this would seem spectacular to you," he commented finally. "But if you ask me, it's nothing exciting when walk through it everyday." 

His bored tone made Ventus question if that was an attempt at small talk. He remembered Sora mentioning that he was awkward around other people, especially those he didn't know. 

"He's a little strange, I'll admit," he'd had added, "but I treasure him dearly."

Since Vanitas was going to become his future stepbrother, Ventus might as well get started on treating him as such 

"So, how does it feel knowing your little brother is getting married with his true love?"

At such a personal question, Vanitas shifted, took a deep breath, and cleared his throat before answering. 

"I must say, I was quite surprised. Shocked, even. But I shouldn't have expected any less from Sora. Things just seem to come to that boy so easily."

Before Ventus could ask what he meant by that, Vanitas snatched up his hand in one swift movement. He traced a finger across the palm, studying it with narrowed eyes and humming deeply.

"W-what is it?" Ventus asked. 

"Interesting," Vanitas mused. 

"What is interesting?"

"Given these markings, it seems that your fate may take a turn towards the unexpected."

"Huh?" Ventus had heard of palm readings, but didn't expect a _prince_ of all people to engage in what could be deemed "parlor tricks". 

"I'll still have my wedding, right? Sora and I will be together forever, right?"

Vanitas looked into Ventus' palm again, then looked up with a flat "Uncertain." 

"Uncertain?" Ventus echoed in worry. 

"Your path is so blurry it might as well have stopped. Who knows where it could lead to." 

Ventus' gut dropped. Ever since he had met Sora he was sure that he that this wedding would be the road to his happy ending, but Vanitas' cryptic and rather vague wording had planted a seed of doubt. 

"There must be something I can do make my my future 'certain'", he prompted. "Anything at all."

Vanitas looked up at Ventus with a sly smile. "Oh, there is one thing. Follow me."

The prince lead Ventus further into the garden, taking him towards a large cobblestone well. Upon seeing it, Ventus lit up excitedly. 

"Is that...?"

"A wishing well, yes," Vanitas finished. "You seem knowledgeable about these." 

"Of course!" Ventus exclaimed. "You make a wish, and it's guaranteed to come true, right?"

"Glad to know we're on the same page," the prince mused.

Taking Ventus by the shoulders, Vanitas guided him towards the well. Peaking down, the well seemed to go frightfully deep, as there was no water or even a bottom to be seen. 

"Um, should I get a coin or something?" Ventus asked.

Now it was Vanitas' turn to be caught off guard. He let out a small chuckle, a low, husky sound. 

"No need for that, boy. Simply close your eyes and say your wish, and with the well's magic your future will be set in stone."

Encouraged by these directions, Ventus clasped his hands together and closed his eyes. He thought of Sora, his heroic prince who saved him from not just those Heartless, but also a mundane, loveless life. He thought of his ocean blue eyes and pearly white smile. He thought of their wedding which would finally end with that True Love's Kiss that he so desperately wanted. Once he was able to find the words, Ventus opened his mouth to make his wish.

But before he could even murmur "I wish", Ventus was suddenly pushed forward, flailing and screaming as he fell.

Down.

Down. 

Down.

Into the abyss.

* * *

When Ventus finally hit the bottom, he expected the landing to be, well, a lot more painful than it actually was. After falling for what felt like an eternity, he found himself face to face with a round metallic surface with hints of light seeping through its several holes. After pulling himself together from shock, Ventus pushed against the surface, surprised at how heavy it was. Summing up all of his strength, Ventus managed crack an opening in a few more shoves. He slipped his fingers through and inched the cover away, bit by bit, until finally there was enough space for him to climb through. 

Once Ventus peaked his head through he was nearly blinded by a bunch of bright lights, and when he could see again, his eyes widened and he gasped in disbelief. The place he was in looked _nothing_ like Scala ad Caelum. The buildings were much thinner and taller than any tower he'd had seen, reaching up to the cloudy night sky. One building that stood out to him had a neon red "104" at the top. Other buildings had large glowing signs with images of strange, unfamiliar creatures, food and beverages, and even people in clothing whose flashiness could rival the aristocrats back home. The roads were a dark grey with white lines forming paths in organized patterns. Crowds of people, young and old, man, woman, and child, hustled about across these lines in different directions, their diverse conversations all a noisy blur to Ventus' ears. Out of all the kingdoms he had read about in his storybooks, Ventus had never seen any that looked like this. 

_BEEEEEEEEEEEP!_

Startled by the noise, Ventus whipped around to see a pair of lights speeding towards him. He tried to run out the way, but once again he stumbled on his heels and fell backwards on his rear. The lights swerved right past him, and Ventus realized that they were connected to a metallic carriage. The carriage turned through the streets with screeching tires, running into other metal carriages. In only a couple of seconds the streets were chaotic with frightened pedestrians running away from the scene, while the wrecked carriages coughed smoke and made more loud beeping noises. 

Shaking with terror, Ventus, pulled himself up and ran in a random direction. As of now he didn't really care where he went as long it was far, far away from this pandemonium. While trying to rush the best as he could in his boots, something yanked on Ventus' cape, causing him to be dragged along through a crowd of people. With the force of the pulling squeezing his throat, Ventus had no other choice but to hastily undo it, and it fell to the ground, trampled under uncaring feet. 

"Gah! H-hey! My cape!" Ventus tried to retrieve his cape but the sea of people pushed him further and further away. 

"Heeeelllllp!" he cried, but his voice was drowned out by the others, along with very loud music sounding through the air. In an attempt to reclaim his own footing, Ventus launched him himself forward and managed to tumble out into a more open space. As he picked himself up, he spotted a reflection in a giant glass window, grimacing at how awful he looked. His suit already had a few tatters and was smeared with dirt and gravel. His hair had been completely disheveled. And on top of that...

"My crown!" Ventus wailed, falling to his knees to search among the bundles of feet, but it was no use. Like his cape, the crown was gone, most likely far from Ventus' reach. Ventus' eyes stung, and a lump of frustration and fear built up in his throat. He shook his head immediately and forced himself back to his feet. No, he couldn't just lay down and cry. Not in a foreign world like this. He tried to ignore the bustling crowds and loud music and think of a way to navigate through this place. 

"It's like...Alice when she fell into Wonderland," he muttered to himself. "A castle. All I need to do is find a castle and find out whatever kingdom this is."

Ventus craned his neck to find a castle, or at least, a building that resembled a place that royalty could live in. In a short distance, he spotted a large baby blue castle with golden glittery letters that said "Disneyland" beside it. Feeling a surge a relief, Ventus rushed towards it. As he headed closer, he realized that Disneyland towered high above him, with a ladder appearing to be the only pathway to it. 

_That's strange,_ he thought. _Shouldn't there be guards at the entrance somewhere?_

He cupped his hands over his mouth and called out for attention. 

"Hellooooo? May I come up there?"

No answer. Ventus tried again, this time introducing himself. 

"My name is Ventus. I come from a faraway land called Scala ad Caelum! Have you heard of it? I'm supposed to be marrying its Prince Sora!"

Still no response. Ventus didn't know whether he was being ignored or deemed some sort of intruder, but as far as he could tell he had no where else to go. So he psyched himself up and climbed the ladder.

Wherever he was, he had to return back to his homeland at all costs. His happy ending depended on it!


	5. A Gift from the Stars

Another day, another successful showtime at the Dream Drop Theatre, another messy auditorium to clean up after the rowdy children who were finally dragged back outside with their exhausted parents. Riku swept away at the scattered popcorn, empty wrappers, glowsticks, and plastic gimmick toys dropped by clueless toddlers. When his boot caught on something sticky, he sighed in annoyance when he saw that it was a whole puddle of spilled soda from a kiddie cup. 

"Hey, Squall!" he yelled. "Soda spill on isle H!" 

"Damn idiots oughtta pay more attention here," Squall muttered as he brought a mop.

"Come on, man. They're kids," Riku pointed out. 

"I meant their parents." Squall picked up the cup. Having a better look, it was clear that the cup was a souvenir bought from the park. "Sooner or later one unlucky parent is gonna find out they had spent their money for nothing." 

He handed the cup to Riku. 

"Make sure it goes into recycling." 

"Wait, how do you know they won't come back for it?" 

Squall turned back to the mess, indifferent. "Trust me, kid. Tourists lose stuff here all the time. Especially things that are easily replaceable. Eight times outta ten, they aren't coming back for a cup."

Riku stuffed the cup down his coat and without another word, the two men went back to their own businesses. As Riku moved from isle to isle, Riku paused his sweeping and observed stage crew clearing off the stage. Seeing the props and backgrounds hauled away made him imagine a different setting replacing them. The greens and golds of summer were now whites and blues for winter. "Snowflakes" showered from above and lightly gathered on Riku's head and shoulders. He, dressed like a winter-clad hero, faced a silent audience who watched with anticipating eyes for his next move. 

"Hey! Git yer head outta the clouds, son!"

Riku snapped out of his daydreaming to find his manager Cid glaring down at him. 

"Sorry, sir," Riku answered. 

"Well you wouldn't be sorry if yer ass wasn't slackin' off now, would ya?" Cid growled.

"But sir, I wasn't slacking off!" But Riku's protest fell upon deaf ears as Cid had already trailed off. 

Riku sighed. The last thing he wanted in his first week of work was to make a bad impression to his manager. 

"Don't worry about Cid over there," said a woman's voice from behind him. "He's like that with everybody." 

Riku turned to see Olette pushing a cart through the apron. As if to prove her point, Cid's voice could be heard fussing at some other employee over dirty curtains.

"Although it's best to not do anything that would get on his bad side," she added.

"Right," Riku sighed, shaking his head in disbelief. If _that_ was Cid's good side, then he definitely didn't want to meet his bad side. 

"By the way," Olette continued, "do you want me to call you an Uber?" 

"What for?" Riku asked. "I'll just take the bus as usual." 

Olette tilted her head in concern. "Yeah, about that. I don't think that's gonna happen this time. There was a minor accident downtown." 

"Seriously?" Riku couldn't believe his ears. He wasn't new to car accidents, but rarely do they ever happen in _Shibuya_ , of all places. And when he's trying to get back into being productive, too. Just his luck.

"In that case," he said, "I'll make a call myself." 

"Best let me do it. Prices are a bit high for those without a subscription." 

"It's alright, really. I should be able to affo-"

_"Riku."_ Olette's voice and expression became stern. "I really think it's better for you to let me make the call for you." 

The two stared each other down for a moment. 

"Fine," Riku said finally. "You win."

Olette's face lightened into a smirk as she pulled out her phone. 

"Aaaand done," she said after a few taps. "That wasn't so hard wasn't it?" 

Riku pursed his lips in irritation. What's with this lady he barely knows trying to act like his mother, as if he isn't a grown man himself? And why is she acting like he has an empty wallet? Unless...

Before Riku could question Olette, Cid barked at them from the stage. 

"If you numbskulls got time to chit-chat, you got time to GET BACK TO WORK!" 

"R-right away, sir!" Olette hastily shoved her phone back into her pocket. 

Cid scoffed. "I expected more from you, Ferguson! And as for you-" he shot a finger at Riku-"you're really starting to test my patience, son! Don't expect me to go easy on ya just because you're some prodigy from Radiant Garden!" 

When Cid said those words, a heavy silence fell upon the auditorium. Several bystanders looked away awkwardly, moving on with their duties as if pretending that they had heard nothing, despite the suddenly tense atmosphere saying otherwise. Cid continued glowering at Riku, ignorant that he had struck a nerve. Riku's heart beat against his chest as his mind scrambled for a response, struggling to force his own mouth to open and his voice to work. He barely managed to strain out an "I" before Olette stepped in.

Literally. By grabbing the cup from Riku's pocket.

"Ah, so _that's_ where it went! Thank so much for finding it, Riku!" 

Riku was thrown off by Olette's surprisingly good improvisation, despite not being an actress herself, but quickly played along by stuttering out a "You're welcome."

"Sorry about that, sir!" Olette continued. "My little brother was missing his cup, but Riku found it! Thank _goodness_ I noticed before it was thrown away, huh?"

Cid stared at her with narrowed eyes, the toothpick drooping from his half-open mouth. He then shook his head with a snort. 

"Yeah, sure, I'm sure the brat will be jumpin' for joy over some cup. Well then, I guess I'll let ya off the hook for now, but I still got my eye on ya, Mochigama." 

"I-it's Moriyama..." 

Even if Cid did hear Riku's barely audible correction, he had once again left without even an acknowledgement. 

Olette let out a sigh of relief and turned to Riku, placing a hand on his shoulder. Unexpectedly, he flinched under her touch. 

"You okay?" she asked gently. 

Riku swallowed, ignoring the knot of nerves in his stomach.

"Y-yeah," he muttered. "Thanks. For covering me." 

When he lowered his head, Riku noticed that his fists were clenched, and when he finally relaxed his fingers they were shaking. 

"No problem," Olette said. "I know that...that _place_ can be a touchy subject for you."

Riku nodded absentmindedly, not even questioning how she knew about his troubles and tried to concentrate on steadying his breathing instead. 

Olette leaned in to study Riku's face. 

"You sure you're alright? You look kinda pale." 

"Positive." Riku turned his head to avoid her gaze. As gentle as it was, it still made him feel uncomfortable. "Let's just get back to work before Cid yells at us again. It's like you said. We gotta stay on his good side." 

After a pause, Olette drew off her hand backed away, to Riku's relief. 

"Alright, if you say so. Yell if you need me, though."

And at that, the two parted their ways to finish tidying up the auditorium. It wasn't hard for Riku to calm his nerves down when there was so much garbage to occupy his focus. Once he emptied all the junk into the garbage bin and left the mopping and disinfecting to Squall, Riku took out the trash bag and headed outside towards the dumpster. After Riku tossed the garbage in, he leaned back against the building and gazed up with a sigh. With half of park already being closed and most of the lights of the attractions turned off, the only light source visible was inside the theatre, leaving the starry night sky clear to see. A streak of light caught Riku's eye, and he realized he was witnessing a meteor shower. 

As he watched the comets fly by, Riku found himself humming "When You Wish Upon A Star", and smirked at the coincidence that he was working in a place that had stars and dreams and magic as its motifs. He also remembered the times in his childhood when he heard the legend of making a wish upon a shooting star, making it come true. Riku wondered how many people had bought this little fable, clasping their hands together and whispering those classic words "I wish", and their prayers, big or small, would be answered by some unseen force that managed to hear their plea. He closed his eyes and wondered that if he tried right now, his wish would be heard.

_Yeah, right._ He chuckled to himself, discarding the silly thought. In the end, it was only a childish little myth. Nothing more, nothing less. 

_Still, it wouldn't hurt to dream, would it?_ said a tiny, hopeful voice in his head. 

"There you are!" called a voice, making Riku jump out of his thoughts. 

Olette jogged towards him, waving her phone. 

"You should be at the entrance right now. Your driver should be here in about five minutes." 

"Alright," Riku said, his question earlier returning after being freed from Cid's evil eye. "What's the catch here?" 

"Hmm...? If it's money you're talking about, it's all on me, promise." 

"But why?" With Riku's suspicion rising, he decided to not dodge the question. "Did...did Kairi set you up to do this?"

Judging from Olette's shoulders doing a jolt, Riku knew that he had hit the nail on the head. After an awkward silence, Olette sighed and hung her head. 

"Guess there's no point in trying to hide it."

Riku folded his arms at the confirmation. "I should've known that Kairi would pull something like this. I'm guessing she filled you in on my financial situation?" 

Olette nodded. 

"That's all she told me, though," she quickly added. "That other stuff I knew about you was from other people. Word travels fast around here, especially through tabloid gossip. I wasn't eavesdropping or anything, I just...happened to hear it. I'm not sure what is and isn't true, but I just want you to know that Kairi would never, ever disrespect your privacy like that." 

"I know," Riku said distantly. "Frankly, I'm not surprised people know about me."

How could he be? He could remember the pesky paparazzi and nosy journalists swarming around once news had gotten out, and the scandal seemed to have shook the entire entertainment industry in the city of Shibuya. He had been putting off the thought for a while, but now it was undeniable. There are people who have heard of his name, and possibly know his face as well, and will be able to spot him and identify him by the controversy branded upon his back. 

"Anyways," Riku turned towards the park gate. "I should get going to catch my ride. I'll see you tomorrow, Olette. Thanks again for having my back."

He didn't wait for a response and walked away, feeling the knot tighten in his stomach again. It wasn't along before he spotted a black car pull up in front of him once he had reached the front of the gate. 

"Riku Moriyama?" the driver asked when Riku opened the door. 

"That's me," Riku confirmed as he climbed in. 

He didn't sense any fanatic excitement from the driver's tone or face, as he simply started driving without another word. Whether or not he knew about Riku, he didn't disclose it, and Riku was grateful for that. The last thing he needed tonight was the person taking him home to make a scene. In an attempt to calm his anxiety, he turned his head to the window and counted the neverending sea of stars. To his surprise, he could still see some shooting stars, but this time he didn't even consider the thought of making a wish. 

* * *

"Hey kid, we're here." 

Riku didn't notice that he'd had fallen asleep when his eyes snapped open. Sure enough, they had arrived in Shinjuku, and just a few blocks away was Riku's one and only home. Before exiting the door, Riku noticed the driver looking at him expectantly. 

"Thanks for the ride," Riku said. "I have no tip for you." 

The driver glared. "Can't be bothered to spare even a buck, huh, Braveheart?"

Hearing that name for the first time in a while made Riku flinch. So the guy did now more than he let on after all.

"I don't have any cash on me, sir." 

The driver squinted, clearly doubting Riku's statement. He then turned away with a "Hmph", a sign that dismissed Riku then and there. 

_Whatever,_ Riku thought as he got out and shut the door, walking down the sidewalk without a look back. Whatever the driver thought of him was most likely no different than what all the other people thought, and trying to change that was pointless. Still, it didn't make it less painful. It didn't stop the knots from tying up in his stomach whenever the slightest attention was alluded to his past. Perhaps Kairi was right to have a friend watch over him. After all, Riku didn't apply for a job of his own will. It was his childhood friend, assisted by Tifa, who talked him into getting off his ass and going outside again. Really, it's a wonder he's even able to face the public again. 

Riku looked to the sky one last time, but only the stationary stars glittered back at him. Not a single falling one in sight. He then caught sight of a large billboard advertising for Disneyland, the park he worked at, with it having the trademark blue castle. But something seemed...off about it. Squinting harder, Riku spotted a young man in a gaudy white outfit knocking on the door, or at least the billboard's painting of a door. 

"Hello?" he called. "Anybody home?" 

_What the hell is he doing?_

Riku rushed towards the billboard and yelled out "Hey!"

The man jumped, whipping his head around to find the source of Riku's call. 

"Ah, are you a guard of this castle?" he yelled out loud, clearly unable to turn around. 

"A what-look, get down from there! That's dangerous!" 

"I appreciate the concern, but I need to get in. I have to get back to- _waaauuughhh!"_

While talking, the man tried to turn around, only to stumble in his heels and fall over the edge. With luck, Riku was just in the right spot to catch him, nearly falling over backwards himself. After regaining his balance, he looked at his fallen catch, his blonde hair a rustled mess and his freckled face flushed. 

"Are you okay?" Riku asked. 

"Uh, er, y-yes," the dazed boy stammered.

"What were you doing up there?" Riku asked when he helped the boy back on his feet.

"Oh!" he exclaimed, turning back to the billboard. "I need to get back up there! My wedding depends on it!"

Riku raised an eyebrow. "Wedding?"

"Yes! My Prince is waiting for me! But I fell down a wishing well and now I don't know where I am! Please, if you can, take me to your kingdom's ruler so that I can get back and have my happy ending!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down there. I barely know what you're talking about." 

The blonde blinked and took a deep breath before speaking again. "How rude of me, where are my manners? My name is Ventus. I come from a faraway called Scala ad Caelum, and I'm going to marry my true love, Prince Sora!" 

_"Prince?"_ Riku was starting to think that Ventus had a few screws loose. How in the world was he able to last in Shibuya this long? No doubt the poor guy had made this "Prince" and "Scala ad Caelum" up and was actually some homeless, raving lunatic. By the looks of it, there was no way he could fend for himself. Luckily, Riku's home was not too far away. Riku cleared up his throat and put up the good old poker face.

"Well, Ventus," he began. "My name is Riku. I'm afraid that Disney castle doesn't accept strangers, but I know a place where you can rest for the night."

Either Riku's acting skills wasn't as rusty as he'd thought, or Ventus was very gullible. Either way, Ventus seemed to buy into the white lie as his forest green eyes lit up. 

"Really? Oh thank you, thank you! I don't know what I would've done if you weren't here!"

_I dunno, get run over by a car?_ Riku thought, but immediately pushed that aside and took Ventus' hand to guide him to his final destination: an orphanage known as Seventh Heaven. Riku rang the doorbell, and the door opened to reveal that familiar warm smile of Tifa Lockheart, the home's owner. 

"Welcome home, Riku!" she stepped out to give Riku a tight hug. At the sight of Ventus, she gave a questioning look. 

"I'll explain later," he whispered. "Tifa, this is Ventus. Ventus, Tifa." 

"Pleased to meet you, Madam!" Ventus reached over to take Tifa's hand and...kiss it. Tifa, while looking understandably confused, took the unexpected gesture with a forced smile. 

"Well, um," she said, quickly withdrawing her hand, "why don't you two come inside? Quietly. The children are already in bed."

Once they had stepped inside, Tifa suddenly turned on Ventus, pointing at his feet. 

"Take off your shoes, young man!" she chided. 

"Y-yes, Madam!" Ventus yelped, quickly bending over to slip off his boots.

When he was fully allowed inside, Ventus wandered through the interior with the wonder of a child, while Tifa pulled Riku aside with a look that clearly said, "Tell me what happened."

"You won't believe this," Riku explained, "but I found on top of a billboard. Says he came from a 'faraway land' and was gonna 'marry a prince'. I couldn't leave him like that. I mean, just look at him." 

Tifa's eyes softened with sympathy as she nodded in understanding. "Poor thing." 

"Anyways, we should probably call him a taxi. One that will take him to a hospital or something."

"Are you sure? How do you know he doesn't have a family?"

"If he does, I haven't heard him mention them yet. He seemed more focused on that billboard than anything. He actually thought it was a real castle! If I wasn't there, he would've fallen to his _death,_ Tifa. He needs help, pronto." 

"Hmmm, alright. I'll go get the phone. You go keep an eye on him." 

Just as she had told him that, both Tifa and Riku looked around and realized that Ventus was gone. They entered the living room to find Ventus laying on top of the couch, fast asleep. 

"Well, whaddya look at that," Tifa mused with that motherly smile Riku came to know and love. "Guess we'll have to make that call tomorrow. And as for you, Riku, I've got a nice bowl of beef stew waiting for you in the fridge."

As she walked away, Riku slowly and quietly approached Ventus, curled up in fetal pose. His pink, pouty lips open ever so slightly. His flickering eyelids indicating that he was having a dream. Aside from his dirty outfit and messy hair, Riku had to admit that he looked kind of cute. Riku grabbed a nearby blanket and gently draped it over his body, then left him there to have his dinner. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeere's Wiku! 
> 
> "Finally..."-some of you, probably.


	6. The Kingdom of Shibuya

_Run. Run. Run._

He didn't know where he was going, or why he was running in the first place. All he knew was to run, and run fast, because something was after him. Something big and horrible and dangerous. He kept his eyes straight ahead and picked up his pace, ignoring how his heart felt like it was going to burst from his ribcage and focused on reaching the light ahead of him.

Even when he knew he was speeding up, for some reason he wasn't getting any closer. If anything, the light appeared to be drifting _further_ away from him. He pumped his legs harder until they were practically screaming from the exertion, but still he seemed to be getting no where, as if he were running in place while his pursuer was catching up to him. Suddenly he felt himself slowing down, as the ground had grown softer and ensnared his feet. The more he moved, the further he sank, until he was knee deep in a dark, tar-like pool, and the light had already dimmed from his sight. 

The thing chasing him was now right behind him, its menacing presence looming over him. He thrashed wildly trying to free himself from this trap, but his struggles were merely in vain as multiple hands grabbed his arms, body, and hair, their cold, crooked claws digging into his flesh. Half of his vision blacked out as one hand hooked over his eye, sending ice through his skull. He tried to scream for help, but found he could not as his mouth was clogged from making even a sound. He was completely and utterly helpless. 

Tiny giggles pierced into his ears, graduating into loud cackles. Sounds of predators mocking their defenseless prey. Deeper and deeper they dragged him back, ready to consume him into their void. 

But before he could succumb to his fate, he saw a spark through what was left of his eyesight. Then two, then three, then a whole wall of fire arose from the darkness. The flames engulfed him and the arms, which either released him immediately or was reduced to ash. The sudden surge of heat was a shock to his body, ready to submerge him into the depths of unconsciousness, but not before he spotted a figure approaching him with a hand outstretched and everything turning white.

And then he woke up.

Ventus was back in the place where he was given refuge, in the very same spot where he had fallen asleep. While blinking the sleep from his eyes, he found himself wrapped in a blanket like a cocoon. The laughter from his dream hadn't ceased, and he saw that it was coming from a group of children surrounding him. When trying to ask what was so funny, Ventus felt something hairy wriggle around in his mouth, and once he lurched forward to spit it out, a black and white rat plopped onto his lap. The children, apparently finding this highly amusing, laughed even harder. 

"Hey! What do you think you're doing over there?" yelled a familiar voice. 

The kids jumped in surprise as Riku butted in to inspect the scene. 

"N-nothing!" one of them protested. "We were just watching him!"

Riku crossed his arms with a doubtful frown. "Why do I get the feeling that you're lying?"

As he said that, he spotted the rat and gasped, snatching it up. 

"Mickey! What're you doing there? And...why are you _wet?"_

Once he had picked the rest of the hairs out of his mouth, Ventus spoke up. 

"I think it fell in my mouth when I was asleep." 

Riku shot an accusatory glare at the children, whose bowed heads gave away their guilt. 

"Unbelievable. What would Miss Tifa stay about this?"

At his threat, the children broke into a chorus of whines and pleads for Riku not to tell. 

"I don't wanna hear it! Go to your rooms! _Now."_

With a collective "Awwww!" the kids sulked away with their heads hung like scolded puppies. Sighing, Riku cradled the rat to his chest, stroking it with one thumb. 

"Eww," he muttered. "That's the last time I ever leave you with them again. Guess you're getting another bath." 

"Excuse me," Ventus spoke up. "Do you know where I can wash up?" 

"Hm? Oh. Right this way." 

Untangling himself from the blanket, Ventus followed Riku to a stairway, where on the second floor he was guided to the end of the hall. When they entered, Ventus gasped at the sight. The bathroom was much, _much_ different from the one he used back at home, with nearly everything being white porcelain instead of wood. Underneath the large rectangular mirror was a sink a metal pipe and two little knobs on each side. Ventus reached over to turn one of the knobs, causing water to pour from the pipe.

"Not much for a kingdom, huh?" Riku asked with a slight smirk.

"Not at all!" Ventus replied. "I think it's quite pretty....oh? What's that?" 

Ventus pointed at a strange porcelain seat shaped like large bowl filled with water. On the side was a small metal lever. When Ventus pushed own on the lever, he yelped and jumped back when a loud rushing sound roared from the thing. The water inside washed through a hole in the bottom, and in seconds it was refilled once more. 

"Wow!" he marveled. "It's like magic!"

Riku watched this reaction with his mouth wide open before placing a hand over his face, raking it through his hair. 

"You mean to tell me you've never seen a toilet?"

"Toy-let?" Ventus parroted, the word unfamiliar to him.

Riku tilted his head back with a groan, confusing him even more. Mickey the rat rested upon his shoulder. After a pause and another sigh, Riku lowered his head and looked back at Ventus with exasperated eyes. 

"Look," he said, opening a nearby door to a closet. "Here are some towels, soap, and shampoo. I'll be busy downstairs. Tifa's in the kitchen if you need anything. Don't slip and hit your head or anything, alright?"

Not staying for a response, Riku turned his back and closed the door behind him, leaving Ven alone.

_How rude_ , he thought with a frown. _He didn't even say good morning!_

He turned to the mirror, realizing that he looked much worse than he had seen from last night. Nothing that a good full body wash couldn't fix. He stripped and after a little self navigation with the tub, which had a pipe and knobs of its own, Ventus was able to get some water running. Of course, it took some time before he could actually do the bathing process, since he had to find out how to make the water not too hot and not too cold, but though trial and error he eventually found the right temperature. He washed his body from head to toe, then scrubbed through his hair to get all the dirt and negativity. Whatever was awaiting for him in this vast, strange world, he was going to tread his way through it back to Sora with a smile. 

Once he was done, he picked up his dirty clothes, sighing at how the finely tailored fabric was ruined in less than a day. Perhaps he could find a tailor to repair it for him. But for now he needed a place to wash them...and new clothes for himself. He remembered Riku noting him about Tifa being in the kitchen, so he figured that she could give him something to wear. Wrapping a towel around his waist, Ventus bundled the clothes to his bare chest and exited the door, gasping and shivering at the sudden rush of cool air. 

As he carefully headed down the stairs, he could hear Riku's voice from the bottom floor.

"...times do I have to tell you?" he was saying. "You don't need to be behind the scenes pulling the strings. I'll be fine." 

"How did I know you were gonna say that?" retorted a voice that Ventus didn't recognize. "Olette reported what happened so you can go ahead and drop the facade." 

A snort was heard. 

"Reported? Facade? What are you, a secret agent? Get off my back, alright? It's just a job at some kids thea-"

Riku had turned around the corner and froze when he saw Ventus on the stairway, a wave of color rushing to his cheeks.

"Riku, it's more than just a job if you're gonna get called out in front of a bunch of people....what're you staring at?"

"Er, n-nothing," Riku stuttered, turning to whoever he was talking to. "I just remembered I had to feed the rats. You can go ahead and wait in main hall..."

"Huh? Don't tell me you're trying to change the subject. Riku!" 

Eventually the girl's protests faded and after a minute or two, Riku was back in view, rushing upstairs towards Ventus.

"Are you nuts?" he hissed. "There are kids around here!"

"Sorry," Ventus blushed, the self consciousness suddenly kicking in as he covered his chest with his suit. "I was just looking for new clothes."

Riku rolled his eyes, clearly avoiding to look at Ventus' nude body while making his way past.

"Well, you wouldn't have found any where you were heading. Come on, then. Let's see if I got anything in my closet."

Riku's room didn't amaze Ven as much as the bathroom had, but it looked nice and homely nonetheless. A neatly made with plain white sheets with a folded baby blue blanket at its foot sat in one corner of the room. On the other side was a small wooden desk with some sort of glass device with a cone over it and a large cage that contained a small blue dome and a wheel, which little Mickey was running in. Underneath the desk was a box of brightly pipes of various shapes and sizes. 

"Let's see," Riku mumbled. "Hopefully there's something here that will fit ya." 

As he rummaged through the closet, Ventus watched Mickey run in his wheel, his little paws scurrying into nearly a pink blur. Now that he was able to to get a good look at it, Ventus realized that the rat looked somewhat different from the rodents he was used to back in Twilight Forest. His ears were smaller and his fur more course and dull. His eyes were smaller and more beady. On top of this, Ventus couldn't really read his expression as well as he could with his animal friends. He wondered what the little guy was thinking during his little exercise. As if sensing his presence, a small head poked out of the dome. 

"Hi there!" Ventus said as another rat trotted out. "What's your name?"

The rat only stood up on his hind paws and stared at him with his head tilted and nose twitching. He was noticeably taller and slimmer than Mickey and had a fatter nose. Ventus wondered if the rat was too scared to talk or simply mute. Perhaps it was understandable, considering that he was currently standing around in the nude. He crouched and inched closer to the cage until he was a hair away from the rat. 

"Don't be shy," he whispered. "I'm friendly, see?" 

To prove his point, he lifted an index finger over the cage, gently poking it through a space in the bars. The rat leaned forward to sniff his finger and then started to curl his lip to show his long teeth. Before Ventus could react, the rat bit his finger. 

_"YEEEOOWW!"_ Ventus shrieked and yanked back his arm, doubling over from the pain. The rat was on all fours, his teeth now fully bared and even making small hissing sounds. 

"What happened?" he heard Riku ask. 

"H-H-He bit me!" Ventus showed him his already bruising finger. Riku took a sideways glance at the cage and shook his head. 

"Sorry about that. Mortimer doesn't like strangers. Luckily for you, he didn't break the skin, but do yourself a favor and don't stick your fingers where they don't belong next time." 

He handed him a large green shirt along with a pair of baggy grey pants.

"Try these on. They should fit you enough." 

"Thank you," Ven said, trying to ignore the throbbing pain. 

He stepped back and paused, looking at Riku. An awkward silence hung over them with Riku staring with a confused look. 

"Well?" he asked. "Do you need magic to put them on?"

Ventus frowned, not liking his mocking tone. "No, but I'd rather you turn around and not watch me."

"Oh." 

The two turned their backs in opposite directions, Riku facing the rat cage and Ventus facing the door. The shirt was rather big on his slim body and the pants sagged around his waist, with only a string to tighten them. The attire of this kingdom was certainly different from what he was used to, but beggars can't be choosers. He turned back around to see Riku sticking his arm through the roof of the cage, tickling the Mickey's belly. The other rat Mortimer scurried around his hand, clamoring to get the same treatment. Both of them expressed their enjoyment through tiny squeaks, and Ventus could see the slightest smile cracking on Riku's face. 

"They really like it when you do that, huh?" he asked. 

"Yeah." Riku raised his hand, wiggling his fingers above the rats' heads, watching them stand up eagerly before descending again. "Attention hogs, the both of them."

"May I pet him? Mickey, I mean?" Ventus eyed Mortimer nervously, his finger still hurting. 

Riku turned his head with narrowed eyes and answered with a short, flat "No." 

He eyed Ventus up and down, stopping at his pants. "Looks like you can tie a knot." 

"Of course I can. I wasn't born yesterday." 

"Well, given that you've apparently never seen a toilet before, I would've thought otherwise." 

Ventus opened his mouth, but was unable to think of a comeback. He decided to get to the point instead.

"Anyways, do you know how I can see the ruler of....what was it called again? D...Dizzy? Ditsy...?" 

"Disneyland?"

"Yes! Thank you! Will you take me to see Disneyland's ruler?"

Riku's mouth twitched. "Are you still hung up on that?"

"Why wouldn't I be? Like I said, I need to get back to my kingdom! I have no idea where I am or anyone to guide me through it! Please, all I ask is for you to take me to Disney, and once I find somebody to take me back home, I won't bother you anymore." 

Ventus stared pleadingly into Riku's eyes, hoping that he wasn't asking for too much. Riku looked away from his gaze and looked at Mickey, who was watching intently, while Mortimer was in a corner nibbling on what appeared to be some sort of kibble. 

"You know what?" Riku said finally. "Sure, I'll take you there."

"Really?" 

"Yeah. I work there so..."

Ventus raised an eyebrow. "You do? How come you didn't take me there before?"

"I said I _worked_ there, not lived. I'm pretty sure they don't let freeloaders in there."

_Freeloader?_ Ventus needed to get familiar with some of these foreign words while he was here. 

"Thank you so much! In that case, let's go now!"

Ventus started towards the door when Riku grabbed his wrist, stopping him.

"Yeah, about that. My shift is later today, so it would take some time before I can actually go there."

"W-What?" Ventus' heart sank, remembering Vanitas' prediction. "Well, can't you make changes? Surely there's another option!" 

"Hey, hey, hey!" Riku's grip tightened when Ventus tried to pull himself away. "Calm down, it's only a few hours. No big deal."

"Not for you, maybe! I told you, my Prince is waiting for me! It's bad enough that I've missed my wedding yesterday, but if I don't get back now, there may not _be_ a wedding!" 

"Hey, come on! Just chill out already- _augghh!"_

Through his panic, Ventus yanked himself forward in a surge of strength, sending both him and Riku tumbling out the door and into the hallway. With a trip and a spin, Ventus tumbled right on top of Riku, hearing a large "OOF", along with a bunch of startled screams. Ventus looked up and saw Tifa and a younger, red-haired woman standing above them with their jaws agape. Behind them were a group of children, whom Ventus recognized as the ones he saw this morning.

"Mind telling me what you boys were doing in there?" Tifa asked. 

"Nothing at all," Riku blurted out, looking unfazed from the landing despite having somebody on top of him. Come to think of it, he was quite large and sturdy. Ventus could feel the toughness of muscle beneath his hands. 

"Could you get off already?" Riku said, squirming slightly. 

With a yelp, Ventus scrambled up to his feet, hating the sense of deja vu as he heard the children whispering and snickering among themselves, making his cheeks burn from the embarrassment. The redhead stepped in front of him, the hands on her hips and hard stare giving off the sign that she was inspecting him. 

"Huh. Guess there's one thing Olette didn't tell me about. Wanna introduce me to your little....playmate, Riku?" 

Riku blinked, before hastily answering, "Whatever you're thinking, drop it. He's just some guy I found on the streets, nothing more." 

A smirk grew on the redhead's lips. "From the streets, you say?" 

_"Kairi!"_ Riku and Tifa cried out at the same time, faces flared with color. Ventus looked between them, wondering what they were so flustered about, while the children looked like they were barely holding back their laughter. 

"Sorry, sorry," Kairi giggled. "Alright. I'll believe you."

She turned to Ventus with her hand out. "Name's Kairi Fukushima." 

"I'm Ventus. Pleasure to meet you, Kairi." Ventus grabbed Kairi's hand and leaned in to kiss it, but she quickly snatched it away before he could do so. 

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! No need to be so formal! Where are you from England?"

"Actually," Ventus corrected. "I come from a faraway kingdom known as Scala ad Caelum." 

A silence hung over the air, broken by one of the children. 

"A kingdom? You mean with castles and kings and stuff?" 

"That's right!" Ventus beamed. "And I'm going to marry its future king, Sora Caelum!" 

_"Anyway,"_ Tifa broke in. "Ventus, the children have something to say to you after what happened this morning. Don't you?" 

The children winced when they saw her glance at them expectantly. Sure enough, they all gave an out of sync "Sorry." 

"For what?" Tifa prompted. 

"For....dropping Mickey in your mouth while sleeping," one of the boys finished. 

"That's alright," Ventus chuckled. "I knew you were just playing around. How about I tell you more about my homeland?" 

"Perhaps later," said Tifa. "But for now, it's time for you all to go to school. Come along, now. No whining. Let's go." 

While Tifa lead the grumbling children back downstairs, Ventus felt a hard grip to his arm as Riku pulled him to the side. 

"Could you not do that?" he scolded. 

"Do what?" Ventus asked, trying to pry Riku's fingers off his arm. 

"Spouting all that fairy tale shit. You sound like a nutjob." 

"Nutjob?" Yet another word Ventus didn't recognize. "Wait...you don't believe me, do you?" 

"Of course I don't! Your attempt to get back your imaginary homeland almost got you killed!" 

He was right, but that didn't shake Ventus' defiance. "And I suppose you think my Prince is imaginary too?"

"Well, I haven't seen him show up on his white horse yet. Who knows if he ever will?" 

Ventus felt his fists clench, not believing his ears. What would he know about what was real or fake? While he would daydream and fantasize about his story books from time to time, his union with Sora was as real as everything else he'd had seen. He was determined to prove Riku wrong, but Kairi stepped between them, wedging the two further away from each other. 

"Unless you want to get buried by Tifa, you two better cut it out or go outside!"

Riku stared at her, the two holding gazes for quite some time, as if having a silent argument. Finally Riku let out a deep breath and relaxed his shoulders.

"Sorry," he mumbled, his eyes falling to the ground. "I'll go and get packed now. Keep an eye on him, Kairi."

"Wait," Kairi protested. "Since when did I say you could dump the babysitting role on me?" 

But Riku had already went back to his room and closed the door behind him. Kairi let out a loud groan and pressed her fingers to her forehead. 

"I swear, city boys are gonna be the end of me." 

She turned around on one heel and gave Ventus a tired look.

"What's a city boy?" Ventus asked. 

Kairi scratched her head, seeming confused by his question. "Isn't it obvious? A boy who lives in the city. You know, here? Shibuya?"

"Gesundheit." 

"What? No, the city's name is Shibuya."

Ventus couldn't help but snort out a laugh, but he noticed that Kairi wasn't joking like he'd thought. 

"Wait, but I thought this kingdom's name was Disneyland?" 

Another awkward silence hung in the air as Kairi stared at him for quite some time with a similar expression to Riku's.

"Oh boy," she sighed. "The....kingdom that you're going to is Disneyland, but where we are, as of now, is Shibuya." 

Ventus scratched a cheek with his finger. "I'm not sure I understand. So Disneyland is a kingdom but Shibuya isn't? Does it not have a ruler?" 

"No. Well, er, we have a leader, but not the kind you're thinking of. Man, you really weren't kidding about coming from a faraway land, were you?"

"For the last time, no. Why does no one believe me?"

"Well, probably because none of us has ever heard of Scala Whachamacallit. Where is that, by the way? And how did you get here?"

Ventus shifted nervously. "To be honest, I don't know. I fell down a well near the castle, climbed out of a hole, and next thing I know I was here, running into Riku along the way." 

"You too, huh?" 

"Excuse me?" 

"Not knowing where you came from, I mean. Although unlike you, I can't even name where ever I used to live, other than this orphanage. From what I was told, I was found in the countryside." 

As she spoke, Kairi's indigo eyes were distant, like a vast, endless ocean. 

"I showed up here when I was five, so of course I wouldn't remember anything at such a young age, but still, I wish I could recall at least one thing about it."

"I know that feeling," Ventus sympathized. "I don't remember much from my childhood. The forest was the only home I knew. So in a way, we're both country kids."

A smile tugged at Kairi's lips.

"Yeah," she chuckled. "Two country kids lost in the city, stickin' out like sore thumbs."

"Is that why you don't like city boys?" 

"No, they're alright." Kairi paused and tilted her head back. "Trust me, they're not as bad you might think. They just tend to be more...what's the word? Stand-offish? No, aloof. Yeah that's it. City boys tend to be aloof and kinda rude. They're so focused on everything within their tunnel vision that they don't see what's in front of them...literally and figuratively." 

She shook her head with a sigh. 

"But I can't really blame that on them, though. From what I've heard and seen, a lot of big things happen in the big city. They are often vast, diverse, and unpredictable. It can be fun to explore its many sights and met the different types of people, but one wrong move and you end up running into something or someone dangerous. It's no different, here in Shibuya."

Kairi looked back at Ventus, and he realized that her monologue was more than just some reminiscing. Her eyes gave off the impression she was speaking from genuine concern that was the result of a past experience. 

"Ventus, there are a lot of kind, wonderful people out there, and you were lucky enough to run into one of them. But there are also those who hide behind a mask to take advantage of you and hurt you. Be careful, alright?"

Ventus wasn't too sure of what Kairi could mean about that. People that could hurt him? Why? For what reason would someone want to do things to those that they don't even know? He never had to go through anything like that, let alone think that anything like that could happen back at his homeland. Even now where he was, he'd assumed that this mysterious land was no different. His mind went to his storybooks, in which the villain would try to ruin the main character's happy ending, but would sooner or later be foiled in the end. Then there was Sora, the courageous Prince who had saved him from the Demon Tower and treated him kindly ever since. Surely not every stranger he meets was a bad one, even if they were, they would be stopped in one way or another, right? 

"I appreciate the warning, Kairi, but I think I'll be fine."

Kairi snorted. 

"I don't think Riku agreed to being your bodyguard, if that's what you're wondering."

"What? No, I think that whatever happens to me here won't last forever. It'll settle itself somehow. It has to."

Kairi's eyebrows shot up to her bangs, and she sputtered to make a rebuttal before the door to Riku's bedroom opened. He carried a large black sack with two straps over one shoulder. 

"Well, s'almost time to go," he said. "Say your goodbyes and then we'll be on our way." 

Ventus scooted past him to approach the rat cage again. 

"So long, Mickey, Mortimer," he murmured. "It was nice meeting you two...even you, Mortimer." 

The rats appeared to have understood him, as Mortimer stuck his nose up in the air and curled his lip again. Was he...sneering? While Mickey scurried towards the front and stood on his hind paws, leaning forward almost expectantly. Hesitantly, Ventus slipped his non injured finger through the bars, and Mickey rubbed his head against it, bringing a giggle out of Ventus.

"Good to know that you're the friendly one. Farewell, little one."

He spotted his wedding suit on the bed and picked it up, groaning at the ruined fabric. 

"Hey," Riku called from the hallway. "Sorry to interrupt your mourning, but we gotta go now." 

"But what do I do with my suit?" Ventus held out his suit.

"Hold on," Kairi interrupted, pushing past Riku. "Lemme see that." 

When Ventus gave her the outfit, her eyes widened.

_"Damn,"_ she breathed, examining the cloth. "Where did you get this?" 

Her reaction amused Ventus. "My Prince had it made by the finest tailors of his kingdom! Can you fix it?"

To his disappointment, Kairi shook her head, then turned to Riku. 

"I know someone who can, though." 

She opened Riku's sack and stuffed the outfit inside.

"H-Hey!" Riku cried. 

"Relax, there's enough room." Kairi closed the sack with a grunt. "See? Tell Olette that's my thank you gift for helping me out. I'm sure she'll have a field day with it." 

Riku rolled his eyes. "And by helping you mean acting as my nanny." 

"I prefer the term emotional support coworker," Kairi smirked. 

"Ugh, whatever. Come on, Ventus." 

"See ya later, Ventus." 

"You too, Kairi. Oh, and by the way, you can call me Ven." 

"Ven," Kairi echoed. "I like it. See ya, Ven!" 

As Ventus and Riku headed downstairs, Tifa was waiting for them at the stairs. 

"Have a good day, Riku," she said. "Stay safe out there. Take care, Ventus." 

"Thank you once again, Miss Tifa," Ventus bowed. "I'll make sure you get repaid for your hospitality." 

"You're still gonna wear those?" Riku asked incredulous when he saw Ventus putting his boots back on. 

"I'll be fine. I may have fallen a few times, but I'll get the hang of it. Eventually."

He probably didn't convince Riku, but he shrugged and said, "Suit yourself." 

Shibuya looked much different at day than it did at night. Without the lights everywhere, everything looked somewhat duller. But it was no less busy and crowded with people travelling about, whether it be on foot or by those strange carriages. As the crowds became more packed, Ventus grabbed onto Riku's sack like a baby elephant, the uncertainty of it all looming in on him. Kairi's warning resurfaced in his mind, making him more anxious. He decided to calm himself by filling his thoughts of Sora to keep himself from getting overwhelmed. 

He thought of his pearly white smile. His infectious laughter. His raven black hair. His ruby red eyes...

Red? 

That couldn't have been right. He was sure Sora's eyes were blue, and his hair a light brown. How could he mix up his fiancee with his brother? Before he could chide himself and the fault in his memory, he ran into Riku's back and had nearly toppled in his heels again. Ventus stretched his neck to see over the line of people they had stopped beside and saw a large, black, rectangular carriage, in which people were climbing in and out of it's opened doors. Once the room had cleared, Ventus followed Riku inside. 

It was astonishing to see so many people in one carriage. Some sat in seats while others stood up while holding onto poles. Passengers spoke to one another in various volumes, some hushed, others quite loudly. Ventus noticed some speaking while small rectangular devices to their ears. A mother was shushing her fussy baby. Riku sat himself at a seat by a window and Ventus did the same, noticing that Riku wore a hood over his head and had his neck bent. Ventus wondered if he was nervous in a space like this as well. There a slight lurch as the carriage moved forward, and they were off. 

Ventus daydreamed about his overdue wedding and living happily ever after with his Prince. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya, sorry for the very very late update. Sorikai week had me distracted and then I had some problems with my computer. Since I'm now currently in school updates will slow down, but I'll try to keep a consistent schedule.
> 
> Keyword: TRY.


	7. A Mission in the Unknown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to quickly throw out a short chapter before diving into the spirit of Spooktober, in which I will take a break from this and move on to my Halloween fics! Stay tuned~

Roxas...Roxas... _Roxas!_

Roxas was yanked back into consciousness by what he thought was his master's voice, but was disappointed when his vision cleared to reveal Sora instead. He was holding him in his arms as he had apparently collapsed. 

Again. 

"Are you alright, Roxas?" asked the Prince. 

Without answering, Roxas wiggled out of his grasp to let himself up, stumbling slightly. 

"I'm fine, Your Highness," Roxas answered, rejecting Sora's attempts to help balance him. "Let's try focusing on more important matters."

"More important?" Sora pried. "I can't focus on anything more important if one of my closest subjects is falling ill! That's about five times you've been having those headaches, and now you've just passed out! For all we know, you might have some sort of illness, or even worse, a curse!" 

Roxas tried not to roll his eyes at the exaggeration, but he couldn't deny that he had a point. Ever since Ventus had fallen on top of him, Roxas had been having several migraines and strange hallucinations. Even Cure spells could only take care of the pain temporarily before he would have another episode later. Whatever he was suffering from was most likely caused by something more than just a head injury. Something that he needed have his master look over. But for now, Roxas could only focus on keeping Sora distracted until the plan was carried out. 

He then figured he could perhaps make use of this ailment. He let out a feeble moan and pretended to stagger, stoking Sora's worry. 

"See?" he spat out, his voice cracking with fear. "Something has poisoned your health! This wedding is very important, yes, but first I'm taking you to the infirmary!" 

Wrapping an arm around Roxas' waist, Sora walked Roxas out of the castle, with Roxas leaning his weight to feign weakness. As they were slowly heading their way through the courtyard, a small tip-tap of footsteps could be heard. Roxas knew that the sounds were too small to be that of a human's, but even then he didn't expect to see a small, cat-like animal halt right in front of them. 

"Th...There you are!" it panted. 

The feline's high pitched voice made Roxas realized that he had seen this creature somewhere, but before he could put his finger on it another migraine had kicked in, and his head was feeling woozy for real this time. 

"Wait, I know you," Sora gasped. "You're that strange critter who was with Ven!"

"How rude!" the creature huffed. "This strange critter has a name, you know!" 

At that moment Roxas' memory clicked. It was one of Ventus' animal friends that he'd had stopped from entering the castle. But something wasn't right-wasn't it supposed to be in the menagerie under Terra's watchful eye? 

"Chirithy?" he mumbled. 

"Wah!" Chirithy cried, jumping back when he saw Roxas. "I know you! You're that man who tried to-!" 

Before he finished his sentence, Roxas lunged at Chirithy to cover his mouth. Right at the moment of contact, Roxas suddenly felt like he was hit by a large rock. His vision doubled and faded in and out of focus, even with Sora holding him up again, he felt like he was going to fall over any second. He pointed aimlessly at the startled Chirithy, his arm heavy as if a weight was tied to it.

"Wha...Whachoo do ta meh?" he managed to slur out. 

"What did _I_ do?" the feline jumped up, agitated. "You're the one who tackled me! Bah, I have no time for this! We have a serious emergency on our hands!"

"I was just getting to that!" said Sora, who was trying to help Roxas back to his feet. "Come on Roxas, just a little further."

"Not that! I mean your wedding! It's in great jeopardy!" 

"Jeopardy?" Sora echoed. "What happened? Where's my fiancee?" 

"That's what I've been trying to tell you! Ven was-"

Roxas had once again cut Chirithy off by grabbing his small body, a mistake he would immediately come to regret as the pain had instantly increased tenfold, drawing out a cry of pain. Sora's "Roxas!" sounded miles away, as the last of Roxas' strength was sapped and he fell limp to the ground, the calls still leaving ringing echoes in his ears.

* * *

When Roxas was finally able to open his eyes again, he found everything to be blurry from his eyes being watery. Had he been crying while he was unconscious?

"Ah! He's waking up!" said a woman's voice. "Your Highness' spell worked!" 

Once he'd had blinked the tears from his eyes, Roxas saw a platinum blonde woman, whom he recognized as Ava, the head nurse of the infirmary, gazing anxiously down at him.

"So you've finally awoken," said a familiarly cold voice. 

Right beside Ava, Vanitas appeared into Roxas' view. 

"Master!" he gasped, shooting up. His voice came out unexpectedly raspy, and he could feel a lump in his throat. On top of that, his head was buzzing. Not painfully, thank goodness, but it made him slightly dizzy. 

"Please, take it easy," Ava warned. "You were quite shaken up when you were brought here." 

"How so?" 

"You were plagued by some sort of nightmare. Luckily, Lord Vanitas was able to treat it." 

_Nightmare?_ Roxas pressed a hand to his head, still fuzzy from the earlier shock. He could recall nothing that would cause such a physical reaction except for the image of a shiny blue stone and a child crying. Two recurring images that were caused by Roxas' headaches. He wondered where they could've come from, especially when they had started shortly before he was sent to Sora. 

"Wait, where is Sora?" Roxas looked around frantically, but the blue-blood was no where to be seen.

"He's gone off to rescue his fiancee," Vanitas answered with an icy edge to his tone, sending a chill down Roxas' spine. 

"I tried to talk him out of it, but once that cat had told him what happened, there was no stopping him," Ava sighed. "Hopefully he returns safely with Ventus, wherever that poor boy may be." 

"It is quite unfortunate," Vanitas agreed in fake lament. "If only I had been there sooner, perhaps I would've saved Ventus from himself."

His head was turned away so that Ava couldn't see the raging inferno in his eyes. Roxas swallowed his guilt and anxiety, knowing that it was once again his own weakness that had lit that fire. He needed to find a way to extinguish it and fast. 

"Sora brought a search party with him, right?" he asked. 

"Please," Vanitas scoffed. "This is Sora we're talking about. Other than that strange cat, he dove into the well with no other ally with him." 

"In that case, I will go after him. We need them _both_ back, after all." 

"Oh, no you don't," objected Ava. "You need to rest here and-"

"Eager as always, Roxas," Vanitas interjected. "But you can't do that while collapsing at every step now, can you?" 

_He's testing me,_ Roxas realized. Judging whether or not he could trust him with this crucial quest, and Roxas was more than willing to prove that he was worthy of the task. He swung his legs over the bed and stood up, regardless of the mild throb in his head. Chest out, chin held high. 

"As you can see, Master, my health and strength have been restored, thanks to you." 

Ava shook her head in disbelief. "That doesn't mean you're in full condition to venture off on a rescue mission, though! Please, Your Highness! Tell him that..."

The nurse trailed off when both men turned on her with disapproving looks. 

"Are you doubting the power of Master's magic, Nurse?" Roxas interrogated.

"N-No!" Ava stammered, her entire posture stiffening into something more subservient. "No disrespect to His Highness, but I think it's a risky move to send someone who had just recovered from an unknown illness." 

"An illness unknown to _you,"_ Roxas replied. "After all, you needed Master to heal me, did you not?"

Ava's eyes cast downward and her head bowed in defeat, her pursed lips holding back a fruitless denial. 

"Yes, I did," she confirmed quietly. 

"And as I've said before, thanks to my Master, I feel better than I did before, so I must be qualified to watch after Sora." 

"I...suppose so."

Vanitas raised an eyebrow. "Suppose?"

"My apologies. I am _certain_ that you, my Prince, have brought Roxas into perfect health again, therefore he is free to leave."

"Thank you, Nurse." Vanitas bowed with a satisfied, triumphant grin. "Your services have been much appreciated. Come now, Roxas. We have an important quest at hand." 

Once the two had left the infirmary, Vanitas took Roxas against a wall and claimed his lips in a kiss, a reward even more elevating than any Cure spell that Roxas had felt. 

"That was quite the act you've put up there, my dear Roxas," he purred. 

Roxas swelled with pride at the praise. "It was all to prove myself, Master." 

"Well, you've proven yourself very well. I shall give you another chance to make things right." 

He lead Roxas to the Enchanted Well. Roxas didn't know too much about it, other than it not being the average wishing well. Multiple rumors spread throughout the kingdom about it, the most common one being that it was not a well, but a door to another land. A land of no magic, no kingdoms, and no happy endings. It didn't help that there didn't seem to be a bottom-you could drop any object, big or small, in and you wouldn't hear any hint of it landing. 

"Beware, Roxas," prompted Vanitas. "What awaits you on the other side is nothing you've ever seen or faced before. I will be keeping watch over you to make sure that you find Sora and keep him as far away from Ventus as possible, if they even find each other, that is. I will instruct you later from there." 

"Understood, Master," said Roxas, climbing on top of the well. 

"The fate of my reign rests in your very hands. I'm counting on you, Roxas."

Nodding, Roxas dove head first into the well, his master's last words to him echoing in his mind as he fell further in.

* * *

Once Roxas had shot through the hole on the other side, he felt a moment of whiplash as the world had literally turned upside down for him, and he landed upon some sort of road. While taking in his surroundings, he found himself being in the center of a bunch of men in strange uniforms.

"Fucking hell!" one of them cursed. "Not another one!"

Roxas set himself into defense when the man sized him up. He was burlier and nearly a foot taller, but Roxas had faced much, much worse. If Vanitas was warning him about anything genuinely threatening, this certainly wasn't it. Frankly, he was more surprised that he wasn't flinching from his looks. 

"So," the man growled. "You're with that loon in the red cape, I'm guessin'?" 

Roxas figured that the "loon" in question was Sora. He wasn't even in this world for that long and already he'd had caused some conflict. Typical. 

"And what if I am?" Roxas replied. "I don't see why a peasant such as yourself should be concerned." 

The man looked taken aback at first before barking out a laugh, followed by his other comrades. From his view, he could that some of them had even worse teeth than some of the beggars he'd seen back at home. 

"And who do you think you are to say that?" the man guffawed. 

Roxas shrugged with a smirk. "Me? I'm nobody." 

As expected, the response was returned with more laughter.

"Ain't that a first!" He jabbed a fat finger at Roxas' chest. "Well then, _Mr. Nobody,_ why don't you-" 

Before he could finish his threat, Roxas grabbed his arm with both hands, spun around while pulling him forward, wrapped a leg around his foot to cut off his balance, and with a shout, flipped him over onto the stony road. As for the rest, Roxas raised his arms and yelled out "Water!" and a force field of water formed around him before bursting in their faces and knocking them back. He was no where near as good a mage as his master, but it would suffice enough for him to make a retreat. 

While dashing away from the scene, he tried to pinpoint Sora though the crowds, which shouldn't be difficult given that he was wearing a red cape and had a cat-like partner travelling with him.

Fortunately, he was able to spot the Prince easily a few moments later. 

Unfortunately, he found him riding on top of what appeared to be a large rectangular carriage. 

"Fear not, my dear Ven!" he declared. "I'm on my way to save you!" 

_"Sora, you pig-headed blue-blood!"_ Roxas screamed, not caring whether or not he was heard. He might as well have let the imbecile continue on his own, because as of now the cause of his death would be not Roxas or Vanitas, but his own recklessness. Swallowing his annoyance and temptation, Roxas used an Ice spell to create a path, skating across it to keep up with the carriage. 

He may have let Sora escape from his sights twice, but thrice was out of the question!


End file.
